


I need you to know

by blackleatherjacketsolidarity



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode: s10e04 Home Again, F/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 01:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7487868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackleatherjacketsolidarity/pseuds/blackleatherjacketsolidarity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things were left unsaid during the conversation on the log.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I need you to know

**Author's Note:**

> Slight spoilers for William, The Truth, My Struggle and Home Again. Nothing serious. Feedback, comments and suggestions always welcome.

I need you to know that I did not treat him like trash  
I need you to know that I did what I thought was best  
And that I’m afraid that deep down you hate me for what I did  
I need you to know that even though I don’t say it I am hurting  
I am hurting   
Every   
Single   
Day  
I need you to know that I did not forget our son  
I need you to know that I did not forget us  
I did not forget what we had  
What we have  
I need you to know that I’m sorry  
And I need you to forgive me


End file.
